


Supernatural: Season One (Dean Winchester Love Story)

by PoisonGirl



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Dean - Fandom, Sam - Fandom, Supernatural, Winchester (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Romance, Saving People Hunting Things, Sexual Content, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGirl/pseuds/PoisonGirl
Summary: Kylie has known the ways of hunting for as long as she can remember. Raised by her father she was taught that hunting was the only way of life and together they had to kill the demon that killed her mother when she was six months old. After her father died by the hands of a demon she is sent to live with family friend John Winchester and his boys Sam and Dean where together they continue to hunt demons in the family business.Years later John disappears and it is up to Kylie, Sam, and Dean to find him and along they way they pick up where John has left off saving people, hunting things, the family business.But as they start their journey relationships form, hearts break, and dark truths come out.I do not own any characters in Supernatural. The only character I own is Kylie*Also Available on Wattpad*





	1. Prologue . . . The Beginning

Prologue . . . The Beginning

Kylie's POV

Kylie at age ten

I sat in a motel room, one of the crappy ones with two channels that worked on the television, but I wasn't worried about that.

I was worried about my father.

He wasn't home yet and he should of been back over an hour ago.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, a wendigo.

All you had to do was set the damn thing on fire, so why wasn't he home yet.

A number of things ran through my mind as to why he would of been late. Someone got hurt, the case went wrong leaving my father to be pissed off and drinking at some bar, or worse he was dead.

I shook my head, letting my brown hair fly around me.

No Kylie, he wasn't dead. Don't think like that.

I ran a hand over my face as I boiled water on the stove of the motel room kitchen and began making mac and cheese.

Dad would be home soon, and all I had to do was make sure dinner was on the table before he got home.

There was a knock on the door. It was probably a maid or something, but whoever it was, it wasn't my father.

"Kylie, I'm a friend of your father's." A deep voice said behind the door.

I didn't know if I should answer it or not, the rule was to never talk to strangers, unless it was for a case.

"Kylie, please." The voice begged.

I felt my heart raising, the voice sounded desperate, and even though I knew better and it would cause punishment later, I walked over to the door and opened it up.

I looked the man up and down, he was tall, wearing a brown jacket, dark brown hair, dark eyes, and as I looked him up and down his whole vibe let off hunter.

"You're Kylie, Derek's daughter, correct?" The man asked and I quickly nodded.

How did he know my father's name, or mine. I had never seen him before in my life.

I reached for the knife in my pocket.

"Dad." I heard a boy say gently and as I looked back down to my own field of vision I noticed a boy about my age with eyes so dark that I felt like I was falling in them, shaggy brown hair, and freckles along his cheeks, and he was cute, but despite his cuteness you could see the pain in his face. The same pain the I held in my own face.

The same pain the I held in my own face

 

"Just wait Dean." The man said before giving me a sad smile. "My name is John Winchester."

Winchester, that name rang a bell.

He was the man that taught my father how to hunt, and took away our normal lives.

"Do you know me?" John asked.

I looked at Dean before looking back at John and nodding.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but, may we come in?" John asked.

I nodded and moved away from the door, letting them inside despite my nervousness, but they were hunters so I shouldn't be afraid of them, right?

"D-Do you want a d-drink?" I stuttered.

John gave me a small smile before shaking his head and kneeling down to my eye level. "Kylie, your father and I were hunting the same thing."

"The w-wendigo." I answered and he nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but there was an incident," He said gently and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "he didn't make it."

"W-what?" I stuttered confused. "No, no, it was simple. Set the thing on fire." I argued.

"No, he got hurt, and it got him before I could save him."

I felt my heart sink, I was all alone now.

Where was I going to go? What was I going to do?

"W-What am I going to-" I stopped talking all together and felt the tears formed in my eyes and I sunk down onto the floor.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and held me as I cried my little eyes out.

"Shh . . ." The voice said as they rocked me back and fourth.

"Your going to stay with us." John said, but he wasn't the one holding me.

I opened my eyes and found it to be Dean, holding me.

When I looked up at John I saw the painful look in his eyes, maybe even some tears that welted up, before he turned around, and he walked away.

I grabbed onto Dean's shirt tightly and continued to cry.

"I'm alone now." I cried into his shirt, but he pulled away so his brown eyes were looking into mine.

"No, you're not. You're with us now." He said and I nodded. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again."

I felt my eyes widen.

Nobody has ever said anything to me like that before.

"R-Really?" I stuttered causing Dean to chuckle.

"I promise."

"Kylie, I need you to pack your things." John interrupted us.

I gave John a nod, and not wanting to make him mad, I quickly moved to the back room where all my things were, while John and Dean stood there talking quietly.

I looked at Dean directly and saw his eyes move towards me before he gave me a wink.

That was the moment I fell in love with Dean Winchester.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylie's POV

PRESENT DAY . . .

I was living my own life, working at a bar, hunting every once in awhile, and meeting some good looking men a long the way.

I never forgot about the Winchesters not once, I was raised with them, and when the fight between John and Sam happened it was when we all went our separate ways and that included me.

Sure I wasn't living the apple pie life, but it was a life I had made for myself.

"Ky, do you mind cleaning up before you leave?" My boss asked.

"Not a problem." I smiled, despite mentally cursing him. I just wanted to go home and enjoy some television and whiskey but I didn't have a family like he did.

"Thanks Kylie, I owe you one." He smiled before leaving.

"Yeah you do." I mumbled as I began cleaning the bar off, when I heard the door open.

"Sorry we're closed." I said.

"Kylie."

I knew that voice, I knew it anywhere, and when I turned around I was surprised to see Dean Winchester.

"Dean." I gasped out. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ran around the table and hugged him tightly.

It has been too long since I've seen the sexy Dean Winchester.

He pulled back and smiled sadly. "Hey kiddo." He said making my heart sink.

All I ever was to him was his baby sister, and nothing more.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused. "And where's your dad."

I watched his smile falter slightly. "I need your help."

"I would do anything for you, you know that." I said and he remained silent for a second. "You're starting to scare me Dean."

"Ky, dad's gone." He sighed.

"What?" I asked confused. "He-He can't be." I stuttered.

"He is and I don't know where he is. He won't answer my calls, he didn't leave a damn note or anything. Kylie, you have to help me." Dean was begging, and Winchesters don't beg unless it was dire.

"Of course." I said while throwing my rag down and going around the bar to get a pen and paper to write a note to my boss.

"Just like that, no fighting?" He questioned.

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know I would do anything for you . . . guys." I said while tripping over my words.

The last thing I needed to do was spill my crush to Dean, during this time.

"Well, I appreciate it. I know you started a new life here."

"Yeah, well I was getting ready to bounce anyway." I chuckled and looked up at him. "They don't pay me enough."

"I'm sure they don't."

I threw down the pen next to my note and looked up at Dean.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I grabbed my leather jacket and walked around the bar.

"We're going to get Sammy."

I stopped dead in my tracks and started laughing. "Yeah right, nice one." I laughed.

"I'm not joking." Dean said while scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Wait a second, you're going to pull Sam out of Stanford?" I questioned. "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy." Dean sighed, "You know we need Sammy's brains."

"Dean-"

"Alright, listen," He started, "You know we can't do this without him. " He paused and put his head down before bringing it back up. "I won't do it without him, or you. I need to find dad and the only way we're going to do this, is together."

I bit my lip.

College was important to Sam, and dragging him out of there was going to be a disaster.

But it needed to be done.

"Do you have the Impala?" I asked and he grinned.

"Of course I do." He answered proudly.

"Then we better get going. Stanford is about a twenty hour drive, and I'm already tired."

I walked out the door with a smile on my face and Dean on my heels.

Excitement built up in my belly from being with Dean again.

I just hoped finding John was going to be easier than admitting my feelings for him.

A/N   
Please leave a comment letting me know you want me to continue! Thanks!


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting at the beginning of the series,  
> Kylie and Dean are off to find Sam at Stanford trying to find John.  
> Only to come across the woman in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment letting me know you enjoy this series and what you would like to see!

Pilot

Kylie's POV

 

"God, next time I drive." I yawned as we pulled outside the apartment Sam was staying at.

"Yeah, like I would let you drive my baby." Dean chuckled.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn slow, we wouldn't be here at one o'clock at night." I noted as I looked out my window.

"Maybe if you didn't have to pee every twenty minutes." Dean shot back and I quickly punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" He yelled as he rubbed the area I hit.

"Serves you right for being an ass." I huffed. "So what's the deal, we find a place to stay until morning."

Dean grinned before getting out of the car.

"No, Dean come on!" I groaned before getting out. "We're not breaking in at one o'clock in the damn morning."

"Fine," He shrugged, "you can wait out here and I'll get Sam."

"Yeah so you can kill each other?" I asked sarcastically knowing exactly how this was going to end. "I doubt it."

I followed Dean to the back window that lead into what looked to be a living room area. "A window?" I asked.

"Yep. When was the last time you had this much fun Ky?" Dean grinned before lifting the window open. "Ladies first?" He offered.

I looked up at the window and sighed knowing that due to my height, this was going to be a struggle.

"Come here, shorty." Dean chuckled before lifting me up, which sent a heat to the area on my hips he touched.

I quickly crawled through the window and stood in the corner while I waited for Dean to get in.

"Now what genius?" I asked Dean as he got in.

There was a sound coming from up the steps, a creak in the floor to be exact.

"He's coming." Dean smiled.

I rolled my eyes and moved deeper into the shadows while Dean moved into a different position.

I watched as Sam came in the room and opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Dean jumped out and grabbed Sam by the shoulder.

They instantly started fighting and I sat back and rolled my eyes.

Boys.

It wasn't until Dean had Sam pinned down that he realized it was his own brother.

"Woah easy tiger." Dean said with a grin.

"Dean?" Sam panted.

"Sam." I said while stepping out of the shadows with a small smile.

"Kylie?" Sam questioned while looking up at me. "You guys scared the crap out of me."

"That's because you are out of practice." Dean chuckled.

Sam gave Dean a look before flipping them both over so Dean was the one in the death grip.

"Or not." I chuckled.

"Get off of me." Dean said slightly annoyed.

I watched as the brother's stood up off of the floor, and out of breath from the brawl.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as I came forward.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean chuckled and I smacked his arm before letting out a breath and looking at Sam.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He repeated.

"Sam, we all have to talk about something." I interrupted.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam suggested.

"If I would've call, would you have picked up?" Dean asked and I felt slightly sadden because I knew the answer.

Suddenly the lights came on, revealing a blonde woman wearing short shorts and a cropped top with the Smurf's on them.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Jess. He Dean, Kylie, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam introduced.

I smiled and waved at her while Dean grinned, probably at her appearance.

"Wait, your brother Dean and your adopted sister Kylie?" She asked.

I grinned at the way Sam mentioned me to his girlfriend, but that grin fell as I watched Dean move closer to her.

He looked down at her shirt. "I love the Smurf's, and I gotta tell you, you are way out of my brother's league."

"Let me go put something on." Jess said, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean said.

"Dean." I said starting to get annoyed and slightly jealous.

Dean turned back to me and Sam before smiling at Jess.

"Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." He smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." I added, trying to be nice.

"No." Sam interrupted us before walking over and putting his arm around Jessica. "Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her."

I looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." He explained.

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller time. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam said.

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said getting into a deeper meaning.

I looked up at Sam and saw his shock face.

"Jessica, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam said.

Sam led us to the door where he grabbed his hoodie and put it on before leading us outside onto the stairwell.

"You guys can't just break in, the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said.

"You're not hearing us Sammy. John is missing, and we need you to help us find him." I said trying to sound gentle.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam said, but Dean shook his head.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked while stopping on the stairwell.

"I'm not." Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked wanting to know a reason for not saving his father.

"I swore I was done hunting, for good." Sam said and I sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

"Come on it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean rolled his eyes before walking down the stairs, me following behind.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45. " Sam said trying to break through to us, like we didn't already know.

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said.

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean questioned, "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

I walked down to the Impala and opened the trunk while I waited for the two to quit bickering.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. "

I flinched at his wording and let out a breath.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam added.

"We save a lot of people doing it." I added my two cents causing a glare from Sam.

Sam and I have always been close, we both wanted the normal life, but I was the only one out of the two of us who knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"You think our Moms would have wanted this for us? The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked harshly.

"No, not normal. Safe." Sam said slowly and looked at me to back him up.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean glanced at me. "Both of you."

 

Was Dean mad at me for leaving him?

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean said while getting in the trunk.

I turned to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't do this alone Sam." I shook my head. "We just can't."

"Yes you can." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well, we don't want to." Dean added.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked finally giving in.

I gave him a big smile.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean asked himself.

"In the top left compartment." I answered for him, he looked up at me and shot me a wink that made me swoon, before grabbing the recording device.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him? "

"I was in New Jersey, working." I answered, and Sam looked at me confused.

"And I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean said.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam questioned, while still looking at me.

"I'm twenty-six dude." Dean rolled his eyes while pulling his head up along with a hand full of papers in his vanilla folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He handed Sam and I some papers and I quickly scanned over them.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." I noted and Dean nodded.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested.

"There's another one in April." I noted while looking at Sam.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean added before taking the articles off of us.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." I said scratched the back of my neck.

 

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough," Dean said before showing us the tape recorder, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

John's voice was clear as day telling us that he was on track with the demon and we were all in danger, but it was quickly changed to a static-like voice.

You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked making me grin.

"It's kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" I asked with a chuckle, but quickly stopped when the two weren't laughing.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean hit play on the message again and there was a static voice,

"I can never go home."

"Never go home." Sam said.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing, either of you." Dean said.

He really knew how to make a girl feel extremely guilty.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam said.

I walked up to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Sammy." I said before letting him go with a smile.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam added while smiling at me sadly, before walking away.

"What's first thing Monday?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I have this...I have an interview." He was clearly embarrassed.

"What? Like a job interview?" Dean asked with a scoff, "Skip it."

"Dean." I hissed at him, but he paid no attention to me.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said trying to get the message through to Dean.

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

Dean said nothing and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make sure you get back first thing Sam." I added.

Sam nodded and walked back up to his apartment.

"I'll make sure you get back first thing Sam." Dean mocked when Sam was back inside.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" I rolled my eyes and closed Dean's trunk. "He said yes, why do you have to be complicated."

"Because I'm the big brother." Dean shrugged.

"Not to me you aren't." I said while crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah?" Dean questioned, his eyes studying me, "What am I to you then?" His voice told me he knew something that I didn't.

"A pain in my ass." I winked, covering up my nervousness.

"Sure I am Kylie, sure I am."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was laying in the back seat of the Impala, Sam was upfront looking over Dean's cassette tape collection, scoffing, and Dean was getting 'breakfast', inside a gas station.

Yummy.

"Cassette tapes." Sam scoffed.

"It wouldn't be a Winchester vehicle without them." I chuckled while sitting up.

"So," Sam asked while turning around. "How have you been? What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you since I left."

"I didn't want to bother you." I shrugged. "There is nothing interesting Sammy. I've been bartending in Jersey and hunting occasionally, nothing more." I answered, honestly.

"No man?" He teased.

"Definitely no man." I sighed and looked inside the gas station where Dean was paying.

Sam followed my gaze and then looked back at me. "I see."

"You see nothing." I shrugged.

"I see everything." Sam chuckled.

"Shut it Sam." I blushed just as Dean opened the car door.

"You want breakfast?" He asks us while holding up whatever he bought inside.

"No thanks." Sam shakes his head.

"I'm good." I chuckle.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit card scams?" Sam joked.

"Only way to live." I answered. "Unless you know, you get a job."

Dean only rolled his eyes. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked.

Dean took a minute to think about it, "Uh, Burt Aframian. and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

I leaned up to peak into the box that Sam was holding, and saw all of Dean's cassets and chuckled.

"Why?" Dean pouted.

"Because honey, they're cassette tapes." I laughed and leaned back in my seat only to get a glare from Dean and a smirk from Sam.

"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Sam reads off, "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean says while taking the tape out of Sam's hand and placing it in the player. "Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean smiled causing me to chuckle.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam told us and I only laughed. "It's Sam, okay?" He asked us, but Dean turned the music up loud.

"What? I can't hear you. Music is too loud." He said before putting his car into drive and driving on the road.

I definitely missed my boys.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam called the local morgues and hospitals but there was no sign of John, which was definitely a good thing. It meant he wasn't hurt or dead.

So, we stuck with our plan and followed the case in hope to find John, which led us to a bridge where a car was left abandoned and the man who owned it was missing.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked the local police.

We were dressed as Feds, playing the part to find out exactly what happened.

"And who are you?" The police officer asked us.

I quickly showed him my badge. "Federal Marshal's sir."

"You are a little young to be Federal Marshal's, aren't you?" The officer asked.

I gave him a warm smile, about to use my charm, when Dean butted in.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean said sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" I asked turning the conversation around.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." He informed me.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

The officer nodded slowly and solemnly.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." He said with a sad sigh.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked rudely.

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked in a nicer tone than Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" The officer suggested.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said, shocking me.

Sam stomped on his foot, luckily before I could do anything worse to the man.

"Thank you for your time." I smiled and turned around to grab Dean by the arm and drag him away, with Sam following behind.

Dean reached over my shortened height and smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"OW!" Sam groaned loudly. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean said in an angry tone.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam shot back.

"Boys, knock it off." I said. "This isn't helping anything, except the migraine that I'm forming."

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean said totally ignoring my statement, which caused me to sigh and rub my temples.

I turned my head slightly and caught sight of the sheriff.

I stopped the boys and pointed out the sheriff to the boys and we all quickly shut our mouths.

"Can I help you?" The Sheriff greeted.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." I smiled warmly at him before pulling the boys with me.

Along the way we passed two FBI agents.

"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Dean teased and I quickly smacked his arms.

"Can you guys stop hitting me?" He pouted.

"Look," I stopped the boys. "if we want to find your dad, then you have to stop this." I pointed out and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Dean argued.

"Yeah, sure your not." I shook my head before trudging to the car with Sam hot on me heels.

"You alright?" He asked.

"No." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I just . . . I keep getting a headache is all." I chuckled and shook my head. "Nothing I can't handle."

Dean caught up with us and smiled.

"We need to talk to the victim's girlfriend. I heard she was out and about handing out posters." Dean smiled but frowned when he looked at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a headache." I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Where can we find her?"

"In town." Dean said still frowning. "Let's go."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we reached town I went to hop out of the car, but Dean stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can you just stay in the car?" Dean asked while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Just until your headache goes away." Dean said with concern. "Just trust me and Sammy to do it, okay?"

I took a minute to think about it before nodding. "Fine."

"Thank you." Dean smiled and winked before going around the car and getting with Sam while I hopped in the back of the car and leaned my head against the window where I watched Sam and Dean talk to the victim's girlfriend and friend before going into the diner.

I felt my eyes drift close and as soon as my eyes were closed my eyes were filled with a bright light, and suddenly I wasn't me, but in the eyes of someone else. I couldn't see who it was but they were in a fire, a bright hot fire, and it was spreading quickly.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was slowly dying.

I tried to scream or speak out, but there was a pain in my stomach, and my chest was tight from the smoke.

Someone needed to help me.

"Kylie! Kylie!" Someone shook me awake.

I opened my eyes wide and gasped for air before coughing.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Dean asked, concern written all over his face.

"What?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair as I began to look around to find that I was still in Dean's car and nowhere near a hot flame.

"Are you alright?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just . . ." I trailed and shook my head. "What did you find out?"

"Well the girlfriend led us to an old town legend." Dean shrugged. "Sam is finishing in the library next store now."

"How long was I out?" I asked confused about what time it was.

I felt like it was hours.

"Probably forty five minutes at the most." He shrugged. "How's the head?"

I rubbed my left temple and smiled. "Better."

Dean opened his mouth to speak just as Sam opened the door.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiled totally clueless.

"Yeah what did you guys find out?" I asked while clearing my throat.

"1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. " Sam reads off before handing me the newspaper article.

"Did they say why she did it?" I asked as I stared at the picture of Constance. Who was a very pretty lady.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam explains causing me to sigh.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." I read off before scrunching my eyebrows together. "Does this bridge look familiar to you?" I asked showing Dean and Sam the article.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when we arrived back at the bridge, my head was still pounding, but was getting better.

We walked out along the bridge and looked down at the water. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said and I felt bad for the woman, losing your kids like that would make anyone kill themselves.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

I gave a shrug. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." I said and Dean nodded with agreement.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked while looking around.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean said totally hinting.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Sam says only to get interrupted by his brother.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

I wanted Sam to stay with us, but if college was something he wanted to do, I didn't want o be the one to hold him back and neither did Dean.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said, getting serious.

"Maybe. Why not?"

They continued to argue, and I stepped away to give them some room, they needed to figure things out together, and I wasn't going to be the one to get in their way.

They needed their moment together, and I needed a moment to breathe.

I put my hand on the bridge and stared at the water below me, trying to figure out my own life, especially after the dream I had.

A woman standing on the edge of the bridge next to me caught my attention.

"Uh guys." I said while taking a few steps back.

Dean and Sam looked over and saw what I did before Constance's ghost jumped from the bridge, we raced to the edge and saw that she was no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

Suddenly Dean's car started, catching our attention.

"What the—" Dean started.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

I expected it to be a joke, but when Dean pulled out his keys, my heart sank.

The car suddenly jerked into motion and we began running away, but because the car was, well, a car, it was going to hit us.

We quickly jumped over the side of the bridge, Sam and I catching the sides and holding on, but there was no sign of Dean.

"DEAN!" I yelled down below at the water my heart racing.

"What?" Dean's voice answered as he crawled up the shore covered in God only knows what.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sam asked as we both became relieved knowing Dean was alright.

Dean gave us the 'OK' sign. "I'm super." He answered.

We all met up at the car, Dean looking and smelling like crap, while Sam and I giggled at him.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked when Dean shut the trunk of his car and leaned on it.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean said totally pissed off.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked Dean who sat pouting.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam noted and I got myself in a fit of laughter while Dean looked down, shamefully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally got to a motel, with a proper bed, but unfortunately, I had to share a bed with one of the boys to save money, and so we didn't have the hassle of finding each other in the rooms.

Sam, Dean, and I went to the reception desk where a man sat with a paper in his hand.

"One room please." Dean said as he threw his credit card down.

The receptionist picked it up. "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked as he read the name of the card and back at us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as our attention was suddenly on the man.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." He explained.

I felt my mouth drop slightly.

John was here.

We quickly got the room key and rushed to the room where John was staying.

We opened the door and walked in to find no one here, but it looked as if someone was definitely staying here.

There was food everywhere, and photos of the woman in white.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean noted as he picked up and smelt an old cheeseburger.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said as he touched the salt on the floor.

I looked at the photos on the walls and tilted my head to the side.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked.

"He figured it out." I whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Sam said as he stood next to me.

"You sly dogs." Dean smiled before turning to Sam and I, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam noted.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked, sounding confident in his father.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam noted.

"If he's still alive." I sighed. The man had to be old.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said and gave me his heartwarming wink.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said causing Dean to turn around.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam said, and suddenly I felt like I was in the way so I took a step back and looked at the photos on the wall.

"No chick-flick moments." I heard Dean say causing Sam to laugh and me to giggle.

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Idiots." I whispered to myself.

I made myself comfty on Dean's bed while Sam listened to his voicemails.

Eventually Dean came out looking as perfect as ever and looked at me with a smirk.

"Looks like we're sharing." He noted.

"Or you can take the floor." I suggested.

"Nah." He chuckled. "Hey. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"I'm good." I shook my head.

"No." Sam said.

"Aframian's buying." Dean said causing us to shake our heads.

Dean left the motel and I smiled sadly at Sam who was on his phone. Faintly I could hear his girlfriend's voice.

Sam gave a confused look before hitting a button on his phone.

"What? What about you?" He said while standing up and I followed his lead.

Sam looked at his phone before sliding it in his pocket. "Five-oh." Sam said.

We quickly went to the bathroom and climbed out the window before making a run for it past the police officers just as they were handcuffing Dean.

"Shit." I cursed. "What now?" I asked.

"We find Joseph Welch." Sam said as we began walking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph Welch was an older man, who's eyes held nothing but pain and sadness.

As Sam asked him questions it was clear that John was already here, but why wouldn't he finish the job?

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me." Joseph said while pulling me out of my thoughts.

"About your wife Constance?" I asked.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where was that again?" Sam asked.

"What? I have to go through this twice?" Joseph asked and I instantly felt bad.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Sam said with sincerity in his voice.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked while I remained silent.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." He said harshly.

"Did you ever marry again?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He said with sadness.

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam asked.

We watched as the sad man hesitated. "Definitely." He said after a long second.

"That should do it. Thank you for your time." I smiled.

I began walking when Sam stopped me.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" He asked and I felt my mouth drop slightly.

"A what?" He asked confused.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam started while Joseph stared even more confused than ever.

"Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. " I said trying to get Sam to stop talking.

"But all share the same story. " Sam continued.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph shook his head.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. "

"Sammy." I whispered and grabbed his arm.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." He concluded.

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" Joseph yelled becoming angry.

"You tell me." Sam said totally calm.

" mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph yelled totally outraged.

I grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him to the car we had found.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I understand." I interrupted him and ran my fingers through my hair. "So we definitely have a woman in white." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, we need to stop her." Sam said

"We have to get Dean out first." I said and he sighed before I smiled. "I got an idea."

We got into the car and drove until we found a pay phone.

I quickly got out of the car and dialed the number for the police station on the payphone where I made up a fake emergency that would cause everyone in a small town police station to come to our rescue.

"What's my name? My name is-" I said and hung up the phone.

It wasn't long until Dean was calling Sam.

"It actually wasn't me Dean. It was all Kylie's idea. "So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam paused for a minute while Dean talked. " just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam paused and looked at me with wide fearful eyes. "What? How do you know?

My thoughts become wild with nightmare-like idea.

I quickly took the phone from Sam and put it on speaker.

"I've got his journal." Dean said.

"What? He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." I argued, finally realizing that John wasn't dead. Just gone.

"Yeah well he did this time." Dean sighed.

Sam put the car in drive and started going down the road.

"What's it say?" Sam asked while glancing up at me.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean said with frustration.

"Coordinates. Where to?" I asked hoping Dean would relax.

"I'm not sure yet." He said with defeat.

" don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Sam watch out!" I yelled.

Sam slammed on his breaks just as Constance stood in front of us.

"Kylie? Sam?" Dean yelled through the phone, but all we were focused on was Constance.

Just as fast as she was in front of us, she was in the car.

"Take me home."

Sam and I stayed still.

"Take me home!" She said getting angry.

"No." Sam argued.

The doors around us locked, and suddenly we were going at high speed down the road.

"Don't do this." I said as the car came to a sudden halt in front of what I assumed to be Constance's house.

Suddenly, my door was flung open before I was thrown out of the car and onto the gravel on the ground.

"Sam!" I yelled as the door shut and Constance appeared on Sam's lap.

There was a loud gunshot and I looked up to find Dean aiming at Constance who reappeared.

"I'm taking you home." I heard Sam say before he put the car into drive and drove it into the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled before running for Sam.

I quickly got up and followed. "Sammy!" I called.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Dean asked as we to the car.

"I-I think so." Sam said weakly.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"Yeah, help me." Sam said, and Dean and I did as we were told and got him out of the car.

"There you go." Dean said as my attention was focused on Constance who was staring at an old picture.

Suddenly two children appeared at the top of the stairs, clearly ghosts.

"You've come home to us mommy." The children say.

Constance became distraught and scared as they stand behind her and wrap their little arms around her waist.

Constance breaks out into a scream before turning into a puddle on the floor.

I walked to the puddle where the ghostly figures once stood with Dean and Sam in tow.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean noted.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." I said understandingly.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said before slapping Sam on the back.

Sam laughed with pain. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

 

"Saved your ass." I whispered where Sam gave me a look.

I chuckled and shook my head before wrapping a helping arm around Sam and helping him walk to the Impala, where Dean was inspecting it.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you." Dean warned Sam.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out the Impala wasn't badly damaged and Sam was able to keep his life.

We were living like we were back in the old days of hunting, but that all changed while we headed back to the University.

"Okay here's where dad went." Sam said as he showed me on the map. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado"

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"Six hundred miles." I answered.

"Hey if we shag ass we can make it there by morning." Dean pointed out, but it was more about him getting Sam to come with us more than anything else.

"Dean I um . . ." Sam started but didn't finish.

"You're not going." I whispered, finally able to say the truth outloud.

"The interview is in like ten hours," Sam said looking at me before turning to Dean, "I gotta be there."

"I'll take you home." Dean said.

On the other side of his seat, where Sam couldn't see, I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and he gave me a look through his mirror before smiling sadly.

Getting to the university was probably the saddest thing I have ever experience, but it also gave me a panicky feeling.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

I ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too." He said while hugging me back.

"Maybe we can meet up later?" He suggested after I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, alright." Dean said and as Sam turned to walk away Dean called him back.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"We made on hell of a team back there." Dean noted.

"Yeah." Sam said before walking back inside while I got into the Impala, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"Kylie are you okay?" Dean asked.

I looked at Dean and shook my head as Sam walked inside. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

I got out of the car and he followed suit. "Ky, what are you talking about."

"I don't know. I just . . . know." As those words left my mouth there was a burst of flames lighting up Sam's room.

Without a word to each other Dean and I ran into Sam's apartment and to his room where Jessica was on the ceiling, stomach bleeding, and flames around her.

"JESS!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled and grabbed Sam and started dragging him out of the room.

"Jess!" Sam yelled again while I stood there and watched the flames.

"No." I whispered to myself.

This is what I pictured, what I envisioned. 

"Kylie, we gotta go!" Dean yelled knocking me out of my trance.

I quickly followed them outside where the window busted and fire whistles were heard from far away.

The fire marshall's came and went, putting out the fire, but they never found the cause.

No one could explain it, but we knew.

We all knew too well what happened.

I stood next to Sam and wrapped my arms around him, but he sat there numb with a shotgun in his hands.

"It's going to be okay Sam. I promise. We'll find him and we'll gank him." I said while I comforted him, but Sam remained silent.

Dean walked over and stood between us and took my hand in his causing me to be surprised, but I hid it, and instead gave his hand a squeeze.

We both looked at Sam who was staring at the gun in his hands intently before throwing it in the trunk.

"We got work to do."


	3. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Kylie and Dean make a stop at Blackwater Ridge and end up helping a young woman and her brother find their other brother, who mysteriously disappeared, while on a camping trip, in the woods.  
> Meanwhile, Kylie tries to deal with her visions as guilt overtakes her for not saving Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hoping you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! Question to those who are reading? Is it too long? Should I cut it up into sections? Let me know down in the comment what you think and be sure to leave a vote!
> 
> XOXOXOO
> 
> PoisonGir

Wendigo

Kylie's POV

I sat in the backseat of the Impala, sipping my coffee, and watching out my window as Dean drove. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat, and it looked to be anything other than a peaceful slumber.

I couldn't exactly blame him though, I couldn't sleep peacefully either. So, I stuck to not sleeping at all.

The images of Jessica lying on the ceiling, bleeding and slowly dying filled my head, and the idea of me seeing it and given the ability to stop it haunted me.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked and catching my eye in his mirror.

"I've been better." I answered as I sipped on my coffee.

"Why don't you get some shut eye?" He suggested, but I shook my head.

"I'm alright. Not really tired." I lied, I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and sleep for days.

"Kylie we've been in the same room for what? A week now?" He questioned and shook his head. "I haven't seen you sleep a lot." He informed me, except I already knew the truth.

"Yeah, well can you really blame me?" I sighed.

"No." He answered. "But I need you."

I opened my mouth wanting to ask him what he meant, but Sam's awakening interrupted us.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said while glancing out the window.

"Another nightmare?" I asked gently.

Sam cleared his throat and ignored me.

"You wanna drive for awhile?" Dean asked and I gasped.

"What!" I turned to Sam. "Take the opportunity man! Take it!"

Sam cracked me a smile before looking at Dean.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam noted.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean shrugged.

"Can I drive?" I asked only to see Dean smirk in the mirror.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, leaning up to look at his handsome face.

"Because only Winchester men get to drive the car." He teased.

"I'm as much of a Winchester as you and Sam." I pointed out.

"Not a man though." He chuckled.

"Fine." I pouted and leaned back in my seat before sighing and leaning back up to look at Sam. "You want to talk about it?"

Sam shook his head. "Look, I know you guys are worried about me. I get it," He paused to look me in the eyes. "and thank you," He paused to shake his head and look at Dean. "but I'm perfectly okay."

I felt guilty, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than to tell Dean and Sam that I had visions of Jessica's death, but if I did, I couldn't imagine the things they would do to me.

"Mm-hm." Dean only nodded, and I let out a sigh.

Sam wasn't okay which meant Dean wasn't okay, and I was the one who could have prevented it all.

"All right, where are we?" Sam asked as he pulled out the map.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." I explained and took a sip of my coffee.

Sam put down the map with frustration. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." Dean explained.

The week of endless searching and researching made everyone's head spin, but there was nothing to find.

Whatever this demon was, he was good.

"If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-" Dean started but Sam was quick to interrupt.

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam said almost like he had it memorized.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years. It's no coincidence." Dean told Sam, almost trying to reassure him, but he was never good with his wording.

"John will have answers. He'll know what to do." I added causing Sam to look at me and give me a short nod.

"It's weird guys. These coordinates he left us." Sam passed me the map and I took a look at it.

"What about it?" Dean questioned.

"There's nothing there. Just woods." I said as I looked over the map.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam questioned, but I could only shake my head.

Wherever John was sending us. He had a reason.

I just didn't know what it was.

Dean pulled the Impala outside of the Ranger Station for the Lost Creek National Forest.

We were heading in when Dean suddenly grabbed my shoulder, while he let Sam walk in.

"What?" I questioned confusedly.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yeah." I nodded, totally lying, but you don't get sick breaks on this job.

"I just-" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Sammy, I can read like a book, you know? But you, are different."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks Dean."

"No, not in a bad way. I just . . ." He shook his head. "I don't want you to like pass out on me or something."

"I'll be fine." I smiled and before I could stop myself.

I kissed his cheek.

"Good." He smiled.

I was mesmerized by his smile, and those green orbs of his, I couldn't look away from.

"Hey!" Sam called, breaking me out of my trance. "You two coming?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean and I said at the same time with the same shaky voice.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and chuckled. "Come on."

We quickly scrambled to get inside with Sam.

Once inside, my attention was caught with the different woodland creatures that were hung up on the wall. Their lifeless eyes were staring at me and giving me the creeps.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said as he brought me over to a 3D map of the forest. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." He explained as I looked at the map of myself noting the different areas he was describing.

I turned to talk to Dean, but his attention was at the creepy decorations.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said excitedly.

I chuckled and shook my head ready to mock him, but before I could my attention was caught by a photo of a man standing behind a larger bear than the one Dean was so amazed with.

"And a dozen or more grizzles in the area." Sam added.

"It's no nature hike, that's for sure." I noted to myself wondering if I had the right shoes for this hunt.

"You aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" I jumped at the voice, but Dean was surprisingly quick to my side and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam lied to what looked to be the forest ranger, while raising an eyebrow at Dean and I.

"Recycle man." Dean smirked and raised his free hand up into a fist.

"Bull." The ranger said making me nervous.

I glanced at Sam who didn't move from his spot.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" He questioned.

"Yes!" I quickly said. "Yes we are. Ranger-" I paused to read his nametag.

"Wilknson." Dean answered for me.

"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filed out a backcountry permit saying he would be back from Black water until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He asked arrogantly.

Dean shook his head, playing along with the act.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine.

"We will. Well, that Haley girls, quite a pistol, huh?"

I suddenly became self-conscious wondering what Dean had in mind about this Haley girl.

"That's putting it mildly." The ranger said.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean smiled.

After receiving the information we need, we all walked outside, and headed quietly to the Impala, when Sam began to speak.

"What? Are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked Dean causing me to flinch.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his eyes glancing at me with a bit of pain.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked angrily, and I could see why.

He wanted to get to John so he could kill the thing that killed Jessica.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean questioned and then there was a pause and a stared down between the Winchester brothers.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Since now." Sam answered before marching to the car.

"Really?" Dean asked while looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you blame him?" I asked before leaving him with his own thoughts.

Haley Collins was a pretty girl, which only fed into my jealousy as we arrived to her house.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and Kylie, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean explained sweetly, using that Winchester charm.

"Let me see some I.D." She said after a moment of hesitation.

So, not only was she a cute girl, but she was smart too.

Great.

Dean took his fake I.D. from his back pocket and held to the screen with a smile.

Haley looked at it for a moment before opening the door.

"Come on in." She offered.

"Thanks." Dean clearly flirted.

"Is that yours?" Haley asked Dean, while looking at the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean answered with pride.

"Nice car." She smiled before we all went inside.

"Nice car." I mocked to Sam, causing him to smile.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know somethings wrong?" Sam asked as we entered the kitchen.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos." She paused. "We haven't heard anything in over three days now." Haley explained sadly.

Despite my jealousy, I felt bad for the girl.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam offered.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She explained.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that!" Ben, Haley's brother, said angrily.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley said softly.

"Can we see those pictures he sent you?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah.' Haley said and opened up her laptop to pull up the pictures and a video of Tommy who looked happy out at camp, but my attention was caught on the black shadowy figure in the background.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean smiled.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Haley said while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley had complete determination in her voice as she talked, but unfortunately she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said softly and my heart ached for him.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley nodded.

A few hours later we were sat at a table at a local bar going over paperwork, and trying to figure out what we were up against before actually going into the woods.

"So Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam explained before opening John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam read from the newspaper before handing it to Dean to read.

I reached for my bag and pulled out my laptop.

"There was an attack in 1959 and again before that in 1936." I read from the online articles.

Sam pulled out his own laptop and opened it to the video of Tom.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this." Sam said and showed us the video. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam slowed down the video which showed the shadow that I saw earlier today running in slow motion, but even in slow motion and going frame by frame, it was going fast.

"Do it again." Dean said with intensity.

"That's three frames." I said with awe. "That's a fraction of a second."

"Whatever that thing is. It can move." Sam said with urgency.

Dean looked at Sam before leaning over and smacking him. "I told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.

"Hey guys," I said, catching their attention, "I got something," I said before reading from my laptop. "In fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked while looking me in the eye.

Mr. Shaw lived in one of the crappiest apartments I have ever seen, and I have seen many.

There were holes in the walls, and barely any functioning electricity.

"Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" Mr. Shaw stopped talking, and suddenly I realized why he lived like this.

"Grizzly?" I asked. "That's what attacked them?"

Mr Shaw took a puff of his cigarette and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" I asked gently.

"If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean said with more roughness than me.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw said while sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

I sighed before sitting down across from Mr. Shaw. "Mr. Shaw," I asked gently. "What did you see?"

Mr. Shaw's lips trembled before he began his story. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I hear it, though. A roar. Like . . . no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked and when he nodded I asked another question. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door." He paused, "It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I don't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive . . . been asking myself that ever since." He took a breath before pulling down his collar. "Did leave me this though."

Dean, Sam, and I stared at the long scarred claw marks on his chest.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was sort of a demon."

After getting the answers we needed, we left Mr. Shaw to dwell in his own misery as Sam, Dean, and myself began to talk about what the hell was going on here.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said as we walked down the corridor.

"So, it's probably something else. Something corporeal.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.

"Shut up. So what do you guys think?" Sam asked looking directly at me, but I shook my head.

"The claws, the speed . . . could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog?" I offered. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal."

"Which means we can kill it." Dean smiled.

We walked outside and to Dean's car where we went directly to the trunk.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said.

"What are we gonna tell her?" I sighed. "That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Sam said like I was dumb.

"Her brother's missing Sam, She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean said like he was trying to relay a message to Sam.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked before slamming the trunk shut. "Now we have to babysit too?"

Dean and I both stared at Sam.

He wasn't the same Sammy anymore.

"What?" Sam asked both of us.

"Nothing." Dean said while I only rolled my eyes and walked to get in the Impala.

It was a long night for me. Nightmares filled my dreams, and now I was even more exhausted than I was before.

This was going to be a long hunting trip.

We pulled up next to Halley and Ben along with a man I could only assume was the one Haley hired.

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean hollered.

"Why is he always so damn peachy?" I grumble and Sam shrugged.

"Because he's Dean." He said just as annoyed.

"You're rangers?" The man, Roy, asked with confusion as Sam passed each of us.

"That's right." Dean smiled.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley questioned.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean winked.

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asked. "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy said angrily.

"Believe me." I said, "We know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help fid their brother, that's all." I said as I walked past Sam.

We've been hiking through the forest for a while now, in pure silence.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean started up.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy shrugged.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean teased.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He explained.

"Tell me," Dean asked as I watched him go ahead of Roy, "Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy was quick to grab Dean and I was instantly by Dean's side.

"Whatcha doing Roy?" Dean asked as I watched the interaction between the two of them with tension.

I watched as Roy grabbed a stick before poking a bear trap that Dean was going to step in, and my body relaxed.

"You should watch where you're stepping ranger." Roy scoffs before continuing on.

"It was a bear trap." Dean said with laughter in his voice but I only shake my head at him before catching up to Sam.

"So why are you so pissed off?" Sam asked and I shrug.

"Don't know what you mean." I answered with a tight smile.

"You're extremely moody, ten times moodier than usual. Is because of Dean and Haley? You know nothing is going on between them." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you know, you are not the chirpiest either Sammy." I scoffed.

"Yeah well I have my reasons." Sam said before trudging forward.

I shake my head and stop in my tracks. I was too damn tired for their attitudes.

The rest of the hike I remain silent and I only become more and more jealous as Dean and Hailey talk.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy announces as we come to a stop.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked quickly.

Roy pauses to pull out his GPS. "Thirty-five minus one-eleven." Roy say.

"You hear that?" Dean asks Sam and I.

"Yeah." I nod as I listen to, well nothing.

This wasn't a good sign.

"Not even crickets." Sam concludes.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy announced.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I say, annoyed with Roy's attitude.

"That's sweet." Roy smirked. "Don't worry about me." He winked as he waved his gun around.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean says mostly to Haley and Ben as we all quickly get up and follow Roy.

It only took a couple of minutes before we found Tommy's broken campsite.

"Oh my God." Haley gasped as we looked at the torn tent that was stained in blood.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy says.

"Tommy?" Haley yells, and Sam was quick to quiet her.

"Tommy!" Haley yelled again, and I was by Sam's side, helping quiet her down.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Something might still be out here." Sam explained.

"Sam! Kylie!" Dean called and we quickly left Haley to help Dean.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean showed us the tracks before standing up straight.

"That's not a skinwalker, or a black dog." I conclude outloud.

We head back to the campsite where Haley was crying over Tommy's things. I was going to go over and console her, but Dean beat me to it.

"Help! Somebody!" A voice yelled in the distance and I quickly spun around trying to track where it was coming from.

The group of us began running in the voice's direction, only to find nothing.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked as we came to a stop.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam says and my blood ran cold.

It was a trap.

By the time we made it back to the campsite, everything was missing.

"Our packs!" Haley cried out.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy cursed as he picked up his cracked objects.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart." Sam says to me. "It wants to cut off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy says, his voice filled with confusion.

Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me to Dean. "I need to speak with the two of you," He paused to looked at our guests, "In private."

We quickly moved to a quieter area of the woods.

"Let me see Dad's journal." Sam demanded and Dean quickly pulled it out and handed it to him.

Sam quickly flipped through the pages before coming to the one page he was looking for.

"Alright, check that out." Sam turned the book towards us, showing off the monster drawing.

"Oh come on, wendigo's are in Minnesota woods, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean says and I quickly shake my head.

"Think about it, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Great."

Dean reached behind him and pulled out his pistol. "Well then this is useless."

"We gotta get these people to safety." I sighed.

We trudged our way to the group and Sam chooses to be the announcer.

"Alright, listen up, It's time to go. Things have gotten . . . more complicated." Sam announced.

"What?" Haley asked with annoyance and confusion.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says with ignorance.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam was getting pissy, and quite frankly so was I.

I just wanted to get these people out of here but Roy and Haley both were making this difficult.

"One your talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anyone orders." Roy says, getting just as angry as Sam.

"Relax." Dean says as he went to his brother's side.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam explained, but Roy just got angrier, and took a step into Sam's personal space.

I was by Sam's side before anyone could blink, ready to take on Roy, by myself.

My lack of sleep gave me a new confidence that I had never seen before.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." I flinched at Roy's words, but Sam was unaffected.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam said threateningly, but Roy only laughed in his face.

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy continued to chuckle.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Sam was cut off when Dean pushed Sam, but I stayed where I was. Staring down Roy like he was my worst enemy.

"What are you looking at?" Roy whispered angrily to me.

"Roy!" Haley yelled.

Dean took the opportunity to grab my arm and pull me next to Sam. "Chill out. Both of you."

"Stop! Stop it! Everybody just stop." Haley yelled before calming down slightly. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a long, tension filled pause, but I broke it.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." I explain, releasing my tension.

"How?" Haley asked.

We were set up for the night with a campfire made and we were drawing symbols to keep us safe through the night, but who knew how well that was going to go.

"One more time, that's-"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explained to Haley as I continued to draw symbols around us.

Roy chuckles echoed across the campsite.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean yells before going over to Sam.

I stood up straight and stared at the boys as they started to talk, and I hope it was for the better.

I felt my head begin to pound and quickly closed my eyes, it felt like something was trying to get inside my brain.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a sigh before sitting next to the fire and putting my head in my lap.

I closed my eyes, for just a second, and suddenly I wasn't at the campfire anymore.

I was held up in a cave, and the only source of light came from the sun that was peeking through the cracks of ceiling above.

"Help me! Please!" A voice, presumably the wendigo yelled, and my head quickly snapped up.

I was back.

"Help!" The Wendigo yelled again.

I quickly turned on my flashlight and moved it around us.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean instructs as he stares at me.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy scoffed, and it took all I had not to punch him.

"HELP! HELP ME!" The Wendigo yelled again and suddenly there was something running around us, growling.

"Okay that's no grizzly." Roy notes as he points his gun.

There is a fast wind that blows my hair in my face.

"It's here." I announce, standing up.

Suddenly Roy shoots his gun twice, and then the Wendigo whines, well fake whines.

"I hit it!" Roy yelled before running to find his prize.

"Roy no!" I yell as I chase after him.

"It's over here! It's in the tree." I hear Roy yell before I hear a snap and a sickening gurgle.

I stop in my tracks. "Roy!" I yell.

A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump, but I relax when I find it to be Dean.

"Come on." Dean sighs and led me back to the camp where we had some serious planning to do.

I sat on a tree stump next to Sam as Dean talked to Haley.

"It's not your fault." Sam says and I shake my head.

"Stupid son of a bitch." I sigh, ignoring Sam.

"We'll get it. I promise." He assures me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Come on."

Sam helped me up and we walked to Haley and Dean.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam says ready to kick some ass.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean says and looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, you got my vote." I said without the enthusiasm as the two boys had.

Once Haley and Ben were in agreement to kill the thing, we quickly give them the low down on what they should expect.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I explain to them.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean added.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked and I sighed.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me." Haley encouraged.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake . . . it stores them, so it can feed when it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." I explain and suddenly images of what I saw last night fill my head, but I quickly shake them out.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-"Dean stops to hold up a can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up earlier. "We gotta torch the sucker."

We were on our way to find Tommy when Dean grabbed my hand to slow me, but I couldn't help the shivers that ran down my spine.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry for being a pain but-"

"No, you look spooked. Is this wendigo thing freaking you out?" Dean asked with concern.

"No," I chuckled. "I do this for a living Dean. Very little freaks me out." Except what I was going through.

"Good, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you Kylie." Dean says with a serious tone and I nod.

"I know Dean. I know." I said truthfully.

"Guys." Sam called, breaking Dean and I out of our conversation and we quickly moved to him.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling like my old self.

Sam points to the tress that have bloody claw marks on them along with broken branches.

"You know I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam explains, and my mouth drops slightly.

"Son of a bitch." I say before a growling interrupts me.

It was so quick. First the growling then Roy's dead body lands where Haley was standing a second ago.

"You okay?" Sam asked Haley as Dean and I examine Roy.

"His neck's broke." Dean says.

"This is another trap." I say with realization just as more growling fills my ears.

"Okay . . . run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yells and we all run of in full sprint.

I was ahead of the group thinking that I was going to distract the wendigo.

And I was exactly right.

Dean's POV

I groaned in frustration.

How could I be so stupid? How could I have let the wendigo get Kylie, after I told her I was going to protect her?

Not only that, but it got Haley too.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy." Ben asked.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam explains as we walk.

I was ahead of them, which was probably not a good idea due to Kylie's kidnapping, but I was on a mission.

I stopped walking when I noticed the small trail of M&M's and I reached in my back pocket to find it empty.

I knew there was a reason I had feelings for Kylie, and one of them was for things like this.

"They went this way." I smile.

Sam came up to my side and chuckled. "Leave it to her to steal your food, but at least it's better than breadcrumbs.

Kylie's POV

I let out a groan as I woke up, my head was pounding, and I was clearly take by the Wendigo.

"Great." I sigh as I try to move my body, but it was useless.

I was trapped and the only thing I could do was wait for Dean and Sam to save my ass.

My eyelids felt heavy and I closed them again.

"Hey Kylie!" I was being shaken slightly and I opened my eyes.

"Dean, Sam." I chuckled before groaning from bruised ribs. "About time." I teased.

"How about a thank you?" Dean flashed me a smile before helping me down, and holding me.

"Thank you." I whispered and smiled at the feeling of Dean's arms around me.

"Haley. Haley wake up." Ben shook Haley who was hanging on the back wall.

Sam quickly cut Haley down and helped Ben take care of her.

"Where is he?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"He's gone for now." I answer.

Haley quickly came to consciousness and looked around to see her brother hanging from the wall.

"Tommy." She cried.

I was sure he was dead, he was barely breathing, but as soon as Haley touched his cheek his head jerked up.

"Cut him down!" Haley said quickly, and Sam quickly obliged.

"We're going to get you home." Haley soothed her brother.

I dragged my sight away from Haley and her brother and caught sight of something shining in the corner.

"Check it out." I point out and limp over to the glistening object to find it to be things the wendigo stole, including flare guns.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam pointed out.

There were only two, so due to my state, I let Sam and Dean take them before we all quickly made out way through the tunnels, but due to my state I began to slow down.

Dean wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, I got you." He said and helped me walk.

We were almost out, almost free, but it was all taken away due to the growling from the wendigo.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean noted.

"We'll never outrun it." I say, panic overtaking my body.

Dean looks at me and Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam nods.

"No," I argue and shake my head. "don't do this."

Dean flashed me a smile before handing me over to Sam like I was a limp toy, which I basically was.

"Alright listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean informs the group, but he was mostly talking to me.

I didn't like Dean going on his own even know it needed to be done.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

Dean only shot her a wink before walking and yelling. "Chow time you freak bastard! Yeah, that's right bring it on baby. I taste good!"

I felt my heart sink at Dean's words, but I knew I couldn't do anything to help him.

"Alright come on, hurry." Sam instructed and helped us move out when it was safe.

When we were close to getting out Sam stopped. "Get them outta here." He instructed.

"Sam no." Haley said and for once I agreed.

"Kylie." He said my name and I knew that he meant business.

"Come on guys. They got this." I said as I stood up and grabbed my ribs.

"Come on Haley." Ben yelled as he took Tommy outside.

I grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and dragged her out as well.

As we were running out I turned to see Sam with the flare gun aimed at the wendigo, but when he shoots he misses.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Sam paused for just a moment before he ran after us. "Come on, hurry!" Sam said quickly and trying to help move me along, but it was no use.

We hit a dead end.

I felt it before anyone else did, the wendigo was right behind us, taking its time, and stalking us like prey, but in its own way, it was faster.

"Sam." I said as I turned around to look at the wendigo.

Sam squeezed my hand and I heard as his breathing suddenly caught in his throat.

We were dead.

"Hey!" Dean's voice suddenly rang out just before the sound of the flare gun being shot, filled my ears.

I watched as the wendigo went up in flames, and heard its screams, before it disappeared into ashes.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked, and despite what just happened.

I laughed.

The lights from the ambulance filled the dark skies, along with the reporters who were interviewing Ben and Haley.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asks as he sits next to me on the hood of the Impala.

"Like crap." I chuckle, but I stop when I see Haley talking to Dean and kissing him on the cheek. "Like total crap."

Sam follows my gaze and shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just a thank you."

"Yeah well when has Dean ever said no to a thank you?" I ask out loud.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel?" Sam offered and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel anything besides what I feel for you." I smiled.

"Then you must be in love with me too." He smiles and wraps and arm around my shoulders. "I feel honored."

I chuckle and push him off of me. "Shut up."

Dean made his way over and sat on the hood of the Impala next to me. "Man, I hate camping."

"Me too." Sam said.

"Me three." I sigh.

We watch silently as the ambulance drive away before Dean speaks.

"You know we're going to find Dad, right?" Dean asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nods, "But in the meantime. I'm driving."

I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face as Dean tossed his keys to Sam.

Sam smiles and gets off of the hood and I face Dean.

"When do I get to drive?" I ask with a grin.

Dean shrugs. "Maybe one day."

"One day?" I questioned. "That's a big change from never." I note with amusement.

"Yeah, well things change." Dean smiles as he looks over me with something, I couldn't tell what, but something glistening in his eyes.

"I guess they do." I smile and hop off the car as gently as I could. "We better get going. Sam has a lot of driving to do." I wink before getting in the back of the car and laying down before letting out a breath.

Things were getting complicate, especially after I had another vision that came true, but I just had to keep it together until we could find John.

He would have answers.

He just had to.


End file.
